Crash of Love
by Demigod-05
Summary: Jason is in a car acciedent and loses most of his memory.But what will happen when he meets his beautiful savior and doctor,Piper Mclean. Jasper Percabeth and a bit of Leyna.
1. Chapter 1

**Jason**

"I hate Mondays" Jason muttered to himself.

It was 6:00am Monday morning and Jason was very tired.

The traffic was heavy and people were honking and cursing all down the road.

Jason was going to come home early because his family was coming to visit today.

He was the handsome CEO of the Half-blood airlines the company his father owned and it was great working there.

Of course he didn't have to do much but he loved to organized the schedules but every now and then he flew airplanes in and out of the country.

Jason snapped out of the thought of his awesome job when a car honked at him.

He looked in front of him and realised that the cars that were in front were now long gone down the street.

Jason's foot hit the gas pedal and sped off. He was speeding down the road to catch up with the cars ahead.

Suddenly, a green SUV popped out heading the wrong direction Jason hit's the breaks and he is shoved forward.

The SUV didn't make any attempt to stop, and Jason was scared as hell.

Suddenly glass is shattered from behind him "Oh gods" thought Jason.

But suddenly his car jerked backwards and then flew up in the air.

Jason shot through his windshield and landed on the highway with a great thud.

He last remembered a beautiful lady with a pair of angelic kaleidoscope eyes staring into his own electric blue eyes whispering and reassuring him that everything would be alright.

Jason managed to mumble "hopefully" before his vision turned black.

**Hey guys hope you like my new story. Please leave a review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoO or PJO Rick Riordon does.**


	2. Chapter 2

Piper

Piper was late for work...again.

The traffic was horrible and it didn't help that her best friend Annabeth kept texting her to hurry up.

Piper worked at Half-blood hospital as a brain surgeon.

She was always late for work but she lived an hour away from the hospital and traffic was never on her side.

To Piper's luck the traffic was easing up and finally went back to normal speed.

But of course there was always one idiot who drives like a dead snail.

Piper honked at the car in front of her. Which seemed to knock some common sense in to him because he soon sped up.

Piper followed his lead and sped up as well. Suddenly they car in front of her came to a halt.

Piper's windshield and the drivers back windshield **(A.N I dunno what it's called)** both shattered.

Piper hissed in pain as the glass cut her hands.

But the pain soon subsided as she saw the driver of the car ahead of her lay limp in the middle of the road.

Piper opened her door and ran to him and shook him. She was still kind of pissed at him but the hospitals motto is to " Treat every patient the same."

Piper took a quick look at him.

He was very good-looking, he had cropped blonde hair, perfectly tanned skin which now had a few cuts and bruises and a very fit body.

He was dressed in a dress shirt and black jeans. She took another look at him and noticed that he had blood coming from his head.

She immediately flipped him over to see what how bad the injury was.

By this time people were already crowding them.

"Call 911." Piper instructed a girl in with red hair.

"Don't touch him! You don't know what you're doing", an asian girl snapped at her.**(A.N It's meant to be Drew)**

Piper glared at the girl "I'm a doctor", she hissed.

The girl rolled her eyes and muttered a "whatever" and dramatically spun around her hair hitting a guy's face.

She turned her attention back to the man laying in front of her.

"Don't worry it'll be alright" she tried reassuring. The man mumbled something inaudible and his head went limp.

She put pressure on a gash she found in his arm and elevated it. **(I 'm not a doctor I don't know what she's doing)**

**"**Where is the damn ambulance", she thought and as if on cue the ambulance sirens were wailing down the highway. All the traffic ahead seemed to be clear.

The ambulance came to a stop and a man with jet black hair and sea green eyes opened the back doors.

He grinned at her in a goofy way "Fancy seeing you here".

"Yeah yeah, Later Perce just get him inside before he dies on my account", Piper in a rushed voice.

"Aye aye captian", He replied rolling his eyes.

Within minutes the man was loaded into the ambulance he had a few medics checking his head.

Percy jumped out of the ambulance and slung his arm around Piper.

"Don't worry Beauty Queen, we'll get that fixed for you in no time" he told her glancing at her wrecked up car.

"Hopefully" she mumbled. "Hey look on the bright side I'll let you carpool with me and Annabeth" he said cheerfully.

"Come on" Percy said eyeing her "seems like you need to get fixed up too".

Piper looked down at her self she had cuts and gashed all over her "Yeah be there in a sec" she told him.

Piper jogged over to her car and took out her wallet and cellphone.

She headed back to Percy but she spotted something glistening, It was probably glass but she still went to see what it was anyway.

Too her surprise it wasn't just glass it was a phone. The screen was cracked but it was on.

The home screen showed the man wearing a purple t-shirt and a woman on his shoulders with black spiky hair and a silvery shirt.

They both had a blinding white smile and shocking electric blue eyes.

Piper shoved the phone into her pocket and hopped into the ambulance. She sat next to Percy and sighed.

"Let's go".

**Hey guys hoped you liked the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. I know I could have added more fluff and stuff but this is just the beginning!**

**Please Review!****I'll update faster if I get more reviews and feedback is always welcome.**

**I'm sorry I tried my best I'm only a kid:(**

**-Demigod05**


	3. Chapter 3

Piper

The ride couldn't have taken any longer. The patient needed to get treatment but then again she wasn't ready to feel Annabeth's wrath.

"What if this man dies will it be her fault, would she get fired, what would she tell the man's family" Piper thought to herself.

Until of course Percy thumped her back. She was so startled she fell on top of the man laying unconscious in front of her. She turned her head and glared at Percy

who had his both hands placed behind his head and was avoiding eye-contact. "Perseus Jackson I will kill you!" she shrieked. Percy grinned sheepishly at her

"Hehehe whoops?" he offered. Despite the pain in her arms and legs she tackled Percy to the ground. "Aww Pifer gerrof me" he mumbled.

"What was that Perseus? I can't hear you" she said feigning deafness she placed a hand behind her ear. Percy took this opportunity to piggyback her.

Then he dropped her back on the bench and then sat on her. "Percy get off ,get off , get off" she shouted causing the ambulance driver to glance back with an annoyed look.

Suddenly a pain erupted in her left arm and she felt something trickling down her hand she glanced at her hand pushing Percy off and gasped Percy's shirt was covered in blood...her blood.

She started feeling light headed."Percy help" she whispered. Percy glanced back still grinning "Not falling for that dear Pipes." But his eyes widened at the sight of all the blood and he immediately got off.

There was so much blood she wasn't sure where it was coming from. She took deep breaths and trying to be calm and Percy on the other hand was having panick attack. "Am I that fat, did I really make your blood gush out?"he asked sounding petrified.

"Gee thanks Percy , please continue whining while I bleed."She said sarcastically. She glanced out the window and saw the hospital.

"Perce we're here" she said sighing in relief.

Percy stood up and called for some doctors on a walkie-talkie and in less than 5 minutes Annabeth,Leo,Travis,Connor,Will and Katie were standing inside the ambulance.

"What happened? Annabeth asked in anger and worry. "Car wreck" Percy replied. Annabeth glared at her and gave she tried to give her the famous Piper puppy face but her glare didn't drop.

The others quickly got inside brought out a stretcher and ran off into the emergency room with the man.

Percy was the last to jump out he stuck his tongue out at Piper and kissed Annabeth's forehead and chased after the others.

Piper smiled at the couple. The two have dated way way before Piper moved in to the HBH (half-blood hospital) and that is seriously saying something.

Annabeth watched Percy go and then turned her attention back to Piper. She stretched out her arm and lightly grabbed Piper's upper arm and dragged her inside without another word.

Annabeth quickly took her to her room and began searching for her needle and thread. While she was searching Piper sat on the bed lost in thought.

Suddenly Annabeth sighed in relief "Finally!" she said. Piper showed her both of her arms for Annabeth to inspect. After a few minutes she said "Only one deep cut that needs to be stitched the others can just be bandaged."

Piper nodded and Annabeth started to work. Piper looked away the pain was too much to bear. She gasped and whined about how much it hurt and finally eons later she was done.

Annabeth smiled at her both hands at her hips. That's when she noticed on Annabeth's finnger there was an owl shaped ring with sea green eyes. Did Percy propose to her?!

Piper tugged at Annabeth's hand she looked up at her in awe. Annabeth grinned and nodded.

"Omg you guys are finally getting married!" Piper squealed. "Wait when did it happen?".

"This morning, that's why I kept texting you. But seaweed brain told me to let you figure it out yourself." replied Annabeth.

Piper was about to squeal again but the door flew open. There stood Percy with a panicked look on his face.

"Piper it's an emergency go scrub in" he said. I looked at Annabeth and then dashed out the door.

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO or HoO Rick Riordan does..**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I was so busy we had out final exams and I had to study :(**

**I also had a bit of writers block but now I have everything planned out so expect another chapter sometime next week.**

**Yes I tried to leave it at a cliffhanger sorry. **

**Tell me how you like it please leave a review!**

** ~Demigod05**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Ok I want to thank you all for the reviews they really mean a LOT TO me. I really am not a Doctor person I am still in middle school o_O... so please excuse my cluelessness (I know it;s not a word.). Please.**

**PIPER**

Piper quickly ran to the O.R and scrubbed in. There seemed to be over 50 doctors in the room and with 50 ADHD doctors in a room of course there is bound to be chaos.

"Alright everybody but Percy,Annabeth,Leo,Katie and Will leave in a orderly fashion!"she shouted. Piper got back back some snappy retorts but they all exited in less than a minute.

" So what did I miss?" Piper asked frantically putting on my mask and gloves "There is _no _time to lose."

"We managed to fix all the wounds but then he just kept losing blood and then Katie found that it was coming from his head and there was this huge wound and...and we didn't want to damage anything in his brain and...your the neuro surgeon...so we... like-." That's enough Leo Piper said cutting him off from his rant.

'' Alright team... Let's get to work.''

_After surgery_

"Guys you did a great job today Percy ask Travis... no don't as Travis can't trust him with anything... ask Lou Ellen to take a small blood sample find out his blood type... he needs blood and fast and um call me when you find out, in the mean while the rest of you take a break." Piper said flashing a small tired smile while heading to her office.

As soon as she got in there Piper collapsed in her chair completely exhausted that was one of the longest surgery ever she had almost given up but she knew that she couldn't do that she had to give it her all she wasn't like Will who could heal a person like he had magic powers.

Honestly she was exhausted 'Maybe I could take a little snooze.' she thought to herself as she slowly closed her eyes. But of course someone had to barge in.

"Piper we found his blood type!" Leo said "Hey were you crying?".

This woke Piper up for sure "How did you find it so quickly?!"she asked completely shocked "and no I wasn't crying I was trying to sleep. "Well," said Leo smirking a bit "Katie gave Lou the sample before you came and well there is some bad news his blood type is one of the rarest."

"Well what is it." Piper asked trying to hold in a yawn."It's O negative." he replied.

Piper tried not frowned "Wait,I think I can help that's my blood type as well."

"Alright then let's go he needs the blood fast." Leo said grabbing her arm and dragging her out. "Wait!" he said stopping abruptly making Piper bump into him.

"Did you eat yet... you know you can't eat 3 hours before right." he asked pushing her down the hall. "Leo I can't just drop everything and donate my blood. I'm sleepy."

"Piper," Leo said seriously "This man could die without the blood, don't you realize that, it's our job as doctors to save him. If you donate your blood they can clean it and give it to him ASAP."

"I know repair boy...it's just...ugh fine I'll do it now, I haven't eaten anything yet so let's get this over with." Piper may be a doctor but she absolutely hates needles blood test's or anything sharp or pointy in her skin.

Leo patted her head "Who's a good beauty queen, you are." he said jokingly. She grabbed his wrist and pinned him against the wall so his face was smushed against it.

"Never call me beauty queen...or pat my head." she hissed.

"Aye Aye Captain Beauty Queen!" he shouted already running down the hall with Piper hot on his tail.

"Valdez the blood donning place is down here there is no way I'm doing this alone." she said stopping at the door.

_After Donating Blood_

"That was very sweet of you Pipes." Annabeth said patting her arm and giving her a glass of water.

Piper had fainted at the sight of the needle, but because her friends were so nice the took the blood out of her when she was unconscious. "Did you give him the blood?" Piper mumbled

"Yep they are doing it right now." Lep replied "You know that patient number 101 is your patient but since you don't seem up for it I can give him to Percy." Annabeth suggested.

"Nah, I can handle it just a pint of blood you know. I'll stay over night I'm totally fine." Piper said sitting up.

"I'm very proud of you Pipes." Annabeth said in a proud mother voice. "Oh me to, you fainted bravo." Leo said sarcastically and earning two scary glares.

"Look you haven't eaten all day and it's already like 6:30 Percy will treat you and then you can here and watch the patient over night alright.' Annabeth said

"I will?" Percy's voice filled the room. "Yes Percy you will come on let't go. I'll call Leo to OK Piper." Annabeth said firmly.

Piper nodded "Thanks guys. I am going to die of starvation." She said dramatically. One bye one they all filed out and Piper was the last.

"A whole night, huh never done that before." she said out loud to herself. "I'll be fine, I'll be fine." she reassured herself walking out the door. Truth be told she was scared of what awaited her hospitals are always creepy at night.

**Ok Ok I'm weally weally sorry. I really wanted to update but I'm kind of lazy and I mean after I write a paragraph and try to save it auto sign-outs. I hate it a lot. Enough of that I updated didn't I :). I want to thank you for all the reviews. It was b-day last week and I am in Canada! Great Place. :D :D :D**

**Please keep reviewing or following or both.**

**Thanks **

**-Demigod05 :D :D :D**


End file.
